


The Mills School for Distinguished Girls

by SillyBlue



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Not Really Character Death, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Discrimination, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Jody Mills was the headmistress of a boarding school for high society omega girls. She dreamed of offering omegas an unlimited access to education, but the alphas at city council liked the school just for what it was: a place rich parents sent their omega daughters until they found a suitable husband for them. Her dream of change seemed so far away, but then Dean Winchester came to her with an unusual request: take his husband Castiel as her student while he was away at war. A male omega in her school of distinguished girls? She just knew how well this was going to go with city council.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, back with a fic for the SPN a/b/o bingo! The square I'm filling is "Historical AU". 
> 
> This fic was inspired by my love of Frances Hodgson Burnett's "A Little Princess" though it does deviate from it by a lot. It does feature a boarding school, a distant war, a supposed (!) death that leaves someone destitute, not losing hope in dark times, and courage. 
> 
> While the story is about Dean and Castiel, it is being seen through the eyse of Jody Mills, therefore there will be gaps in the story since she isn't aware of everything that's happening. That was an interesting challenge and I hope it works!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jody decided that today was a day to tell Alex to put a bit of bite into her tea.

Objectively speaking there was nothing wrong with today; the sunrise had been beautiful as it illuminated the breakfast hall, bringing a bit of a twinkle into the eyes of the girls as they tiredly bent over their porridge. But as most days that started out well, it was ruined by a bunch of old alphas.

Jody had a thick skin, as was necessary for a widowed beta woman, acting as headmistress of a boarding school for rich omega girls. She had to deal with plenty of annoying alphas on a near daily basis; mostly the men from city council. Jody was leading the boarding school in its third generation and the guys at city council wanted to make sure that it stayed exactly as it had been for decades. For them it was a resort to which wealthy parents sent their omega daughters to be entertained until they could go on to marry the best match their parents could find.

But it was the 20th century now, omegas didn't have to be put into a luxurious cage anymore, where they learnt outdated skills that would be later wasted on a marriage focused on providing an alpha (or a beta in possession of the necessary cash) with children. Jody wished she could do more with her school, offer a broader education, help the girls continue on into college, into professions where they would have a voice.

But the wealthy and especially the city council liked how things were and they weren't interested in the changes that Mill's School for Distinguished Girls could offer.

"The current curriculum is enough," Dick Roman from city council had insisted with a benevolent smile. "They only need to be able to hold a conversation for long enough to not embarrass their husbands."

"But we could teach them more! They're not just decorations, Mr. Roman. Women today can vote, they can go to college. They can have independent lives! We need to prepare them for it," Jody had argued back.

"Oh Jody, your naivety is heart-warming," Roman told her, ignoring the enraged look he got back. "But the omegas' parents are paying you that small fortune to keep them out of the way. And once they have found a good husband for them, they pull the girls from school." Roman folded his hands on top of the table and smiled. Jody hated that smile. She knew that he was right, but that didn’t mean that she couldn't try to make a change. "Don't waste your energy and passion on those little spoilt kids. Broadening what your school offers is connected with costs."

"We have enough funds, Mr. Roman, we could make it work."

"But _should_ you?" Roman asked, still grinning but it had an edge to it now. "If you change tradition, then you might lose your distinguished clientele and we don't want that." Roman pulled a new folder towards himself and Jody knew that she was dismissed. "Let's keep it as it is, shall we?"

It was stunning how quickly an alpha could ruin a perfectly good day, Jody mused, as she was on her second tea with a lacing of rum. She didn't give a fuck about whether she could keep the "distinguished" in the school name or not. She cared about teaching omega girls how to grow into independent women. Sometimes she wished that she could simply open a regular school for regular omegas. She loved her girls and she did all she could for them, but even she got worn down by seeing all that bright potential go to waste.

There was a knock on her door and a moment later Alex poked her head in.

"Mom? There's someone to see you. A Dean Winchester," she said and Jody put down her tea cup.

"Oh, yes! He can come in," she said and watched Alex step away from the door, opening it wider. A moment later a tall gentleman stepped in the room, taking off his hat.

"Jody, lovely to see you!" he said and Jody got up from her seat so she could lean over the table to give him a hug. It was slightly informal, maybe even bordering on inappropriate to be so friendly with an upper-class alpha, but Dean had always been disarmingly easy in his interactions with everyone. She had met the young man through their mutual friend Bobby. During one of Jody's more rebellious endeavors, she had tried to teach the girls some technical know-how. They had just had the electricity installed and a land line connected – it seemed like a good moment to teach the girls something. Bobby, who had done all the wiring, had recommended Dean who knew his way around an engine like nobody else did. So one thing had led to the other and they had had a very successful class, though unfortunately some parents hadn't been that pleased, so they discontinued the engineering classes on Roman's urgings.

"So! To what do I owe the honor?" Jody wondered and poured Dean a cup of tea.

"Straight to the point, as always," he said with a grin, thanking her for the tea. "I want to inquire if you've got a free spot for my omega." Jody started at Dean for a good couple of seconds, before she caught herself.

"You're mated?" she wondered and tried to remember if she had seen something mentioned in the newspapers. Surely the marriage or mating of a man as illustrious as Dean Winchester would have made the headlines or at least caused enough gossip among the girls for Jody to pick up on it.

"We're keeping it quiet," Dean explained, "and it's not a mating yet, just a marriage." Jody frowned at Dean. Sure, the guy was pretty modern as far as she could tell, but marriage was a bit of a tricky business for an alpha and omega pair. She had heard her girls chant it often enough: "no security without a mating bite!" There were all kinds of reasons to postpone a mating or to keep a relationship quiet. A desirable alpha such as Dean? She could imagine the scandal if he had fallen for an omega of low standing! Or maybe one that was already promised! Jody forced herself to stop thinking about romance novel plots.

"Why?" was all Jody managed to ask, but quickly realized her insolence and lifted both hands in a placating manner. "I apologize. It's none of my business."

"Hey, don't worry," Dean assured her with his usual easy smile, but then his smile turned a bit sad. "I'm married to Castiel Novak. Winchester now obviously. We both have the same social standing, but Cas is a male omega."

"Oh…," Jody said, hesitating to find other words. She knew Dean watched her reaction sharply. Many said that male omegas were unnatural and therefore unfit for marriage and especially mating. Alpha-omega same sex marriages like Dean and Castiel's weren't forbidden but highly frowned upon. "Is that why you keep it silent? So that people won't judge?"

"People will judge anyway. _Everybody_ judges," Dean insisted and Jody lifted both of her hands disarmingly. Dean heaved a sigh. "I want my family to warm up to the idea of us being mates. Cas isn't unknown to them, but all hints that we were a couple flew right past my family. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Cas generally presents as a beta when out in society, as is common for men of his…" Dean sighed. Jody knew all the nasty or patronizing words that could fill that blank. "Of his presentation. So we haven't mated yet, but we're serious. I had to get him out of his family too, so marriage was the best option." Jody knew it wasn't her place to ask why Dean felt the need to remove Castiel from the Novak family.

"If he's married, then why do you want him to come here? Usually the girls are pulled out of the school the moment a marriage is arranged…," Jody asked, trying to buy herself some time to think. She had space for one more student, but could she really accept a male omega into her school? She didn't want to be prejudiced but this was going to stir up controversy one way or another. And while she liked Dean, she didn't quite know him well enough to really want to be burdened with something as difficult as… well… Castiel Winchester.

Looking at Dean and the tired expression on his face, he probably knew what she was thinking.

"I want him to be safe, just until we mate," Dean said with a sigh. "And I'd love him to be able to get a taste of formal omega education. He doesn't need it, but he regrets missing it. His family had been too ashamed of his presentation to send him school." Jody studied him silently, so Dean continued: "Cas is older than your other students, I know that."

"How old is he?"

"25," Dean told her. Jody was slightly surprised. Most of her pupils were older teenagers, very rarely did the girls stay beyond 21. "We already have a house, bought with Cas' own money. We'd be ready to mate and have children, but we both would like to advance our careers. Cas especially wants to pursue a formal college education."

"Oh, that is difficult for an omega," Jody warned him, "trust me, I know." Dean nodded.

"There are other States, other countries that allow Cas that freedom. But he'll need at least some formal education first. And we can't send him to college until after."

"After," Jody agreed, knowing what he meant. "But surely you won't be drafted?"

"Not for the front lines. They don't need me as a soldier, but as an engineer. I will be safe, but Cas would be alone, with nowhere to go during my absence." Jody studied the alpha before her, but eventually she heaved a sigh and pulled out her big book on all her students.

"There are no official rules against taking in a male omega student," she said and she could see out of the corner of her eyes that Dean perked up at once, "but your husband has to be prepared to meet prejudice along the way. I can't shield him from criticism."

"He is well aware of that," Dean insisted. Jody studied Dean's face, then she turned the pages until there was a free spot.

"As long as you will pay the tuition the city council cannot reject Castiel's enrollment," she said and started filling in the information.

"It will be paid. And spare no expenses. Whatever he wants? Get it for him. I want this to be a good experience for Cas," Dean said, his cheerful smile contagious. Jody lowered her head, partially hiding her own smile.

She still had doubts about this but at least it felt like a big old fuck you to the alphas in city council.

* * *

 

Jody was a busy woman, so she didn't have the time to fill her head with thoughts about her individual students, beyond their performance at school. Still, it had been difficult not to dream up different ideas of Dean Winchester's omega husband and her heart was beating with nervous excitement on the day Castiel was expected. Her fretting hadn't gone unnoticed by the staff and pupils, but she didn't want to go into any detail on why the arrival of a new student had her so nervous. It wouldn't be good for there to be resistance against Castiel before Jody had a chance to even get to know him. Of course, she had informed her staff that there would be challenges with the new student and that hadn't helped stop the rumor mill. The girls were on their two-hour lunch break when the doorbell rang. Jody fussed with her clothing, even went so far to make sure her hair and her makeup looked good, before she went to the door.

Just to find that it wasn't her future pupil.

"Oh. Hello?" she asked, trying not to seem impatient. There was a young man standing in front of her, dressed in a dark suit and a bulky overcoat. He pulled his hat from his head, displaying unruly dark hair. With the mussed-up hair, the rumpled coat and the stubble on his chin he looked like a travelling salesman. "This is an omega school, we're not buying anything."

"I'm aware," the man said. "My name is Castiel Winchester." Jody stared at him and the man hunched his shoulders slightly, defensively.

"Y-You are Castiel Winchester? Dean Winchester's husband?" Castiel nodded and Jody knew that she was making an embarrassment of herself by standing in the door and displaying a stunning imitation of a fish. "I just… assumed something…" Castiel didn't offer anything to fill in her impolite gap, he merely waited. Jody was aware that she had already attracted an audience, she could see Alex and Donna from out of the corner of her eyes and there was some hushed whispering, which meant some of the girls were watching too. She had to get a grip! Jody nodded, then she pulled the door open, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry. Please do come in, Mr. Winchester," she said and Castiel's shoulders dropped slightly. He handed her his hand in a firm grip. "I'm Jody Mills. I'm running this school." Castiel took his suitcase and followed Jody inside, but before she could close the door, Dean Winchester was bounding up the stairs, a huge grin on his face and another suitcase in his hand and a bag tucked under his arm.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to find some place to park my car," he said sheepishly. He closed the door behind himself and gave Jody a hug, before he grinned at Cas. "I see you found it well yourself."

"Of course, Dean," Castiel said and Jody was surprised to see a smile on Castiel's face.

"So? Do we get the tour?" Dean asked with a grin and Jody sprung into action at that.

Castiel was hardly what Jody had expected of a male omega, but Dean had warned her that Cas pretended to be a beta in society for most of his life. He probably never learnt to conform to high society's ideas about omegas. It seemed that he wasn't exactly a man that showed many emotions, being of a more practical disposition, like Jody herself. He was clever and quick to understand and never looked towards his husband for affirmation before he answered Jody's questions. Jody was… pleasantly surprised.

The girls were all talking excitedly amongst themselves when they noticed that none other but Dean Winchester, supposedly one of the most esteemed bachelors in the country, was visiting. She overheard some of the girls whispering that he came here just to look at the crème de la crème of high society omegas. Jody of course didn't say anything to that, though she smiled secretly to herself to hear all the talk and gossip.

Dean was staying in town for a week, so he came to visit during evening hours that should actually serve as study group. Dean and Cas were currently outside, standing on the porch and looking into the rain, while the girls were in the study room, giving them a great view of the couple. Jody was with them too, reading her novel and keeping an eye on her new charge.

"I don't quite understand it," Jody heard Bela Talbot say. Miss Talbot was an exceptionally bright student, one of her older too, who had rejected many of her parents' chosen suitors. It was clear that Dean Winchester was an adequate match in her eyes. And Jody might have agreed if Dean hadn't already been married.

"It's just a simple cross-stitch, what don't you understand?" Becky Rosen asked. Bela waved at her, putting away her embroidery.

"Not the embroidery, I'm talking about Castiel. What is he to Mr. Winchester? He looks like he could be his accountant." Jody suppressed a chuckle and looked out of the window. Castiel was smiling at something Dean was saying, leaning into his husband. Eventually, Dean gave Cas a firm hug, then he put on his hat and said his good-byes to his husband. Castiel came back into the study room to some pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Hello," he said, then he took a seat where had left his reading before Dean had come to visit. Jody wondered if maybe it was time to tell the girls about Castiel. She knew she'd been putting it off because she feared backlash, but it wasn't wise to keep everyone in the dark.

"Girls?" Jody called and the 10 girls as well as Castiel, turned to look at her. "I know you are wondering, but let me assure you that Castiel is a pupil, like you are." Whispers started up at once and it was Bela who spoke up first.

"This is a school for high born omegas," she said, narrowing her eyes at Castiel.

"Yes, I am both," Castiel answered gently, not at all perturbed by being put on the spot or having to be open about his presentation status.

"You're a male omega?" Bela asked, clearly taken by surprise, but Jody was glad to see that she remained calm. There was a calculating glint to Bela's eyes. "Are you mated to Dean Winchester?" Becky next to her gasped. Castiel shook his head.

"But as you might guess from my last name, we are married," he added and Bela stared at him. For a while there was shocked silence in the room.

"I didn't know he was a homosexual!" Lilith whispered, then she looked towards Bela, "if he weren't I'm sure you would have been your first choice." Bela hummed to herself, not vain enough to be appeased by this but also not invested enough in Dean Winchester to really be offended that he was off the market.

"There are other eligible men out there, though nearly none as delicious looking as Dean. You are one lucky omega, Castiel," Bela said and Castiel smiled at her, then Bela looked back down at her embroidery, feigning disinterest in the topic. Becky however was all fired up, asking a million questions and once they started getting invasive, Jody decided to call it a day and sent the girls to bed.

"Sorry about the question round, the girls are excitable," Jody told Castiel, when he was about to go up the stairs to his room.

"I don't mind. It's not their questions, but their repulsion I fear," he said, then he nodded politely at Jody, "good night Ms. Mills." Jody watched him disappear upstairs, then she sighed.

Yes, she feared the same.

* * *

 

The revelation that Castiel was a rare male omega didn't actually cause any of the girls to act out. Jody had to admit that she was proud of her girls for that, but she could also see that most of them were too shy to really interact with Castiel. He was a couple of years older than them and he was, despite his status, a man.

Jody wasn't a fool. Castiel was a clever pupil, soft spoken and gentle, with a horrible sense of humor. Everybody actually liked him, but Jody knew that she was on thin ice here. So far Roman and the city council weren't breaking down her doors with complaints yet. But she knew that some of the girls wrote home and she would be collecting letters to be sent out this weekend. Surely, some of them would inform their parents of the new pupil at the school. And Jody could just imagine the strongly worded letters she might get for letting a man be around their daughters, when they were most vulnerable.

Considering his sex, she didn't let Cas join the girls in the communal bath rooms, instead having him use one of the staff bathrooms for himself. And she tried to forget the look Castiel had sent her when she requested to lock him in his room when one of the girls had her cycle.

"I too have my cycle and my monthlies," Castiel assured her, but there was no bite in his words. Jody lifted her hands, but she knew she wouldn't budge on this. "I might be a man but I'm no alpha," Castiel insisted.

"I know. But it would… make the girls feel better. It's a precaution," she insisted and Castiel shook his head, but he agreed to hand in his keys and be locked in. Jody was glad that she didn’t have to fight him, but she felt wretched when she was back in her study.

"You know, dear, locking Cas away isn't going to solve any of your problems," Donna said, from where she was eating her cake, raining crumbs over the pages of the novel she was reading. Jody heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples. "Because if you do, then you imply that Cas is indeed a threat to the girls."

"What if he is?"

"He isn't however. Castiel is a married omega, Jody. His body does all the same things the girls' does. Motor's the same, just slightly different chassis, right?" Donna said cheerfully.

" _Very_ different chassis, Donna," Jody said, folding her hands on top of her table. "I assumed that he'd be petite and show up on my porch wrapped up in silks and hanging off Dean Winchester's arm." Donna laughed aloud at that, much to Jody's chagrin. "But instead he's almost as tall as his husband, dressed in suits and apparently loses both the fight against the comb and the razor every morning."

"Yeah, I don't know if it's his look or if he actually has trouble with it," Donna mused. "The poor dear," she added with a chuckle. Jody had to crack a smile as well. "But Jody… You can't hope to push him to be one of the girls just because it makes him easier to pigeonhole."

"I'm not trying to pigeonhole him," Jody said defensively and Donna shrugged, not convinced. Jody shook her head, sighing. "I admit, it would be easier if he looked more like one of the girls." Donna hummed at that. Jody looked into her tea cup, as if it would be able to give her the answers she was looking for. In the end, she knew that Donna was right. Castiel shouldn't be locked away like he was some uncontrollable animal. She had to trust him. And she had letters to write.

* * *

 

> _"Highly esteemed parents of the pupils at Mills' School for Distinguished Girls_
> 
> _We take this opportunity to inform you that the school has accepted a new pupil, which – while esteemed by all the girls and staff – might cause controversy._
> 
> _The new pupil is a rare male omega. He is of very high breeding and excellent manners and already married to an alpha of equal high social standing. He will be here with us while his husband serves our great country._
> 
> _I expect no issues to arise out of this arrangement._
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Jody Mills, Headmistress."_

* * *

 

There were some parents who commend her for her progressive thinking, but of course there were also those parents who came to shout at her in her office and when that led to  nothing, they went to shout at the city council, who then sent Roman to smile his benevolent, patronizing smile at her. Roman had requested for Castiel to be present for an interrogation and Jody was glad for how calm the omega was.

"It's highly unusual, highly unusual," Roman said, looking Cas up and down. "Not what I expected him to look. Very… controversial, Ms. Mills."

"His husband pays the tuition," Jody insisted.

"If you have a husband, then why are you here, Castiel?" Roman asked with a tight smile.

"For an education and because my husband is helping the war effort," Castiel replied promptly and studied Roman with a challenging expression that seemed to ask "why aren't you?". Roman coughed at that, readjusting his tie.

"If this little idea of yours costs you pupils that will be… not good, Ms. Mills. Not good at all. We do want things to stay as they are," Roman told her, still smiling, then he got up from his seat.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The school will manage," she assured him and Roman sent her a sharp look.

"Maybe it would be best if dear Castiel here tried to fit in a bit more," he advised, then he smiled and wished them a good day before Alex showed him out. Jody heaved a sigh, slumping slightly in her chair.

"He's unpleasant," Castiel commented and even though she didn't feel like laughing, Jody couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, that's true," she said and looked at Castiel. Donna had given him a gentle nudge and now he was usually shaved and his hair was combed, which made him look a bit more like a man of high breeding, but it still took a moment to find the omega in him.

"I'm sorry about this, Castiel. I know this must be uncomfortable," she said.

"I know that many believe me unnatural," Castiel told her quietly. "I do not want to cause any issues for you. If you think that dressing in the female fashion might lessen the pressure on you, then I can do that for you."

"I won't pretend that I haven't thought about it. But I don't know if it would actually change anything," she said, feeling torn. "And… I don't want to force you,"

"You are not forcing me. I am glad that I can be here, Ms. Mills," Castiel told her, "I'm grateful. Dean being involved in war… It's an impossible thought," he admitted and Jody could understand that very well.

"He won't be at the front lines," Jody assured him and Castiel nodded.

"I know, but still I worry about him and I miss him. We've been by each other's side for nearly ten years now. It is… peculiar to not wake up to his smile, not to hear his singing, to not drink coffee with him." Castiel closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose and then exhaling slowly. After a moment he looked towards Jody. "I am grateful, that this can be my sanctuary for a while," he continued. "And whatever it takes to make my presence here less disruptive to you, I will do it," he promised. Jody wanted to protest but Castiel lifted his hand. "I do not expect to be handled with kid gloves, Ms. Mills." Jody studied Castiel for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Very well," she agreed with a smile. "But if you allow me the question, Castiel… Why did you and Dean think this was the best place for you to be? Wouldn't it have been best to be open with your families about your relationship and then spend the months of Dean's deployment with the Winchester family?" Jody asked and she could see different emotions flicker over Castiel's face, though in the end he sighed in resignation.

"It's a difficult situation… Dean's only 25, yet Lady Winchester is adamant about him mating, for his own safety. I understand it, as the times are perilous for young alphas. But Dean understands that if we mate now it means that I will be tossed head first into all the expectations for the omega mated to Dean Winchester. I have lived most of my life invisible and hiding what I am. None of Dean's closest family even know that I am an omega and while I know the Winchesters to be refreshingly progressive, I also have had them tell me many times to urge Dean to find a wife of good character. Instead of spending all of his time in my company." He lowered his eyes to the hands in his lap.

"Do you think Lady Winchester would oppose your marriage if she knew of it?" Jody wondered, though she knew it wasn't exactly her place to pry.

"I have not dared to think about it for too much," Castiel admitted. Both were quiet after that and Castiel soon excused himself, leaving Jody to her own thoughts.

* * *

 

Time passed and like with everything it helped to put her head down and wait it out. Bela was the one who helped Castiel switch from suits to more feminine clothing that still allowed him to wear pants. Roman has looked on that favorably and Jody had breathed a sigh of relief.

And even though she felt she was doing Castiel a disservice to try to teach him how to be an omega the only way she could, Cas seemed to be doing well at the school. He quickly caught up on all the formal schooling that he had missed out on ever since his presentation at 14, so Jody gave him lots of time to study to himself to fill with knitting or embroidery or whatever else he fancied. Eventually, Jody noticed that life returned to their rather bland gardens and it turned out that Castiel had made it his personal project.

"You like botany?" Jody asked when Castiel cleaned the mud off his fingers in the kitchen.

"I like being outside. I wasn’t allowed at home and Dean didn't have a garden in his city home," Castiel explained and Jody allowed him to do whatever he wanted to since she knew that Dean would be happy to pay for all expenses that the school couldn't cover for a remodeling of their garden.

So Castiel took care of the plants and the empty greenhouse, even taking the younger girls into the gardens to teach them botany. It was pleasant to see him happy.

But sometimes Jody caught him in the study when all the other girls were attending classes or playing. She saw him rubbing his ring, while Dean's letters were spread on the table before him. Gone was the gentle smile he wore around the other girls and the staff. In the privacy of the study he allowed himself to look solemn.

Jody found herself wishing hat everything would turn out to be alright for Castiel.

* * *

 

The end of the school year was always a stressful time, but this year really was a battle of wills and Jody was ready to murder someone, preferably Dick Roman.

This morning someone had thrown a stone through the front window, startling two of the girls who had been knitting in the sitting room. Luckily nobody got hurt, but it shook the girls up.

"This is a school, officer, things like this can't happen!" Jody tried to argue with the disinterested man the police sent once she had reported the attack.

"Ms. Mills. What proof is there that the window wasn't smashed by one of your girls throwing things in a fit of omega passion?" he asked and Jody stared at him in disbelief. She looked towards the stone that was lying next to the couch, glass strewn about the room.

"Have you looked at this? The stone was thrown from the outside!" Jody argued and the officer glanced towards the mess, but shrugged.

"Ma'am, this is a house full of women and omegas. You shouldn't be surprised that this whips up feelings," he said and Jody couldn't believe her ears. "Now, if there was a man in the house, that would make the place more respectable." He motioned towards the window. "Then people wouldn't dare to do things like this."

"Actually, there is a man in this house, officer." Jody gave a start and looked up to find Castiel coming into the room. He was dressed in a suit, not yet shaved, but hair neatly combed. He stood tall, radiating confidence and authority and the officer reacted to it at once. "Maybe you'd be happy to take my statement." The officer nodded, taking notes while Castiel recounted what had happened.

"Thank you, Sir. Though may I ask what you are doing in this house?" Castiel inclined his head towards him, in a sign of respect.

"I am trying to do the same respectable work you do, officer; protect the defenseless omegas," he said and the officer nodded, apparently pleased by what he had heard. He promised Castiel to take the report to the police station and look into it. Castiel accompanied him to the door and shook his hands, then he closed the door and scowled in annoyance.

"That was awesome, Cas!" Becky said, who had watched the scene unfold from the staircase with some of the other girls. "You really showed that guy! An omega of authority!" Castiel smiled at them. Jody uttered a silent sigh. She was grateful that Castiel had stepped in, but both embarrassed and frustrated that she, as a beta woman and as headmistress of this house, had not gotten the respect that she deserved. Castiel however had simply because he was a man.

She was lost in her thoughts, so it took her by surprise when one of the younger girls, Hael, asked:

"Can't we leave the house if it's by Cas' side?" Jody narrowed her eyes as the idea was shared among the girls.

"Yes, he's a man! He can watch out for us! Play chaperone!" There was a chorus of "Please Ms. Mills!" resounding through the house. Jody knew that the girls didn't like not being allowed to leave school grounds, but she'd feel bad to ask this of Castiel as if he was an employee. Especially after he had made an effort to appear more feminine. Castiel apparently understood that she was torn.

"I wouldn't mind," he said and the girls shouted in triumph.

"Are you sure…? It would be nice for the girls to go outside, but I don't want to pressure you," Jody said. Castiel shook his head.

"I would appreciate the distraction," he said and it was decided.

Jody only wondered about his words later on. Why did he need a distraction?

* * *

 

Jody was mistaken if she thought that things would be getting easier. She was swamped with work and letters and meetings and she was being pulled into all directions. If anything else went wrong she would explode!

This was really not the best time for Castiel to come to see her.

"What is it? Kinda busy right now, Castiel," Jody said, not looking up from her books. "If it's Bela again, then tell her that she has to wait her turn to leave the house with you, just like everyone else does."

"It's not about Bela," Castiel said and Jody glanced up. Castiel was looking drawn, the frown that had been etched into his features for the last couple of days still present. She heaved a sigh and motioned for Cas to start speaking.

"Dean usually writes me almost daily, but lately I haven't received a letter," Castiel admitted and Jody massaged her forehead.

"Seriously, Castiel?" she asked and Castiel shrunk back slightly, his open expression shutting down at once.

"He hasn't written in three weeks," he said weakly, but Jody barely heard him.

"City council is breathing down my neck, wanting to profit off the school more. And I can't afford that if I want to expand what we're teaching you without raising the tuition even higher," she said and waved at the pages piling up on her table. "And they also won't allow me more staff because they say a house full of omegas can surely do its own cleaning! So you see, I don't really have time for this." She leant back in her chair and looked at the omega, who had his eyes downcast. She sighed. Castiel, for all his maturity, was still young and self-absorbed when it got to his relationship with Dean. And he was still her student, he couldn't solve her issues for her. "Sometimes alphas get tired of constant chatter, especially if they have to focus on the war effort. He'll write once he's got time." Castiel nodded, rising out of the chair noiselessly and slinking away. Jody shook her head and turned back to her work. Maybe it wasn't kind to brush him off like that, but the girls often came to her whining about the lack of attention from parents, siblings and crushes, and it was one of the life lessons omegas had to learn that they couldn't expect to be the center of attention for everyone, all the time. It was surprising that Castiel also needed to be pampered by his alpha, but he was an omega after all.

Once the work calmed down a bit and she saw Cas again, he didn't try to bring it up again. Watching the young man working at his pretty bad embroidery skills with an expression so morose that not even Bela's attempt at uplifting chatting could tease a smile out of him, Jody wondered if she'd been too harsh.

But then she was swept up in another problem that needed fixing and didn't think about it further.

* * *

 

The numbers didn't add up.

It was the end of the month and Jody was going over the accounting books. What had she missed? She went through the numbers, then through the files on her desk. And then she noticed the issue: Dean Winchester hadn't sent his monthly check for Cas' tuition. This was odd, because the bank handled it for Dean while he was gone. Jody picked up her phone and dialed the number of Dean's bank.

"I'm calling form the Mills' School For Distinguished Girls," she told the clerk. "We didn't receive the monthly payment from Dean Winchester. Could you check what happened?" The man at the other end of the line made a little sound of understanding.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mills," he said, "but the Winchester family has cancelled the payment." Jody froze, clutching the receiver tight to her ear.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"We aren't allowed to disclose such information," he said.

"Oh… Of course. Thank you for your time," he said and hung up. Jody breathed out, then she opened her book with addresses in it. She couldn't possibly ask Dean about it while he was at war, but maybe the Winchester estate could explain what happened. Surely, they haven't found out about Dean's marriage and disinherited him? No, that was nonsense. Dean was a grown man, with his own substantial income. And she couldn't imagine that Dean had decided to give in to the pressure from his family and had abandoned Castiel.

"No security without a mating bite" rang through her head but she had to push it away.

This was probably just a misunderstanding.

* * *

 

The note she received back from the Winchester estate was short:

> _"We regret to inform you that Dean Winchester was killed in action on July 24 th. The Winchester Trust has decided to suspend all charitable cases he supported until further notice._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _S.Winchester"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* 
> 
> I suppose you've read the tags and my author's note, if not and you're shocked, scroll to the top and then come back down here to let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow. ♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter two! ♥
> 
> There are very vague mentions of Castiel's family having threatened harm and Mary Winchester doesn't win mother-in-law of the year awards, but she's not a bad person.

Jody's hands trembled and a dreadful cold spread through her entire body.

Dean was dead? No, no that couldn't be.

Dean was _dead_ and nobody had told Castiel?

She let the receiver of her phone drop twice before she managed to dial Bobby Singer.

 _"Yeah… Sam told me when it happened. He was fixing planes in a hangar that got bombed,"_ Bobby confirmed, his voice wavering with emotion. Jody didn't know what to say. _"How did you find out?"_

"His…" Jody stopped herself. Did Bobby know about Castiel? Did _anyone_ know about Castiel? She didn't remember what kind of cowardly lie she told Bobby, but the man was clearly too distraught to call her out on it.

With shaking fingers, Jody set to write an answering letter to Dean's brother Sam.

> _"Dear Mr. Winchester_
> 
> _I send my deepest condolences to you and your family for this horrible loss. Dean Winchester has been a friend of our school for years now and he will be sorely missed._
> 
> _I deeply regret that I have to burden you in this time of mourning by matters of money. However, I must inform you that his monthly payments to the school wasn't a donation. Dean's omega, Castiel Winchester, is currently placed at my school. He hasn't been informed of his husband's death as of yet. Can I trust that the Winchesters will take care of his matters now that his husband is dead?_
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Jody Mills, headmistress"_

* * *

 

Jody wonder just why she had brushed aside Castiel's concerns about the lack of letters from Dean. It had been weeks since Dean's death, weeks in which the omega had stood by the door when Donna brought in the mail, waiting for a letter that would never come.

Maybe it was motivated by her guilt or by her fear, whatever the cause, Jody knew that she was putting off telling Castiel the truth. She was prolonging the agony, but she felt an almost desperate hope that Sam Winchester would take it upon himself to comfort the widower. That with Sam there Cas hadn't lost the only person he had in the world. She didn't know much about Sam apart from the fact that Dean always spoke fondly of him. She also didn't know what the relationship between Sam and Castiel was. He knew him at least, so hopefully he was aware of his good character and would accept him as his brother-in-law despite the circumstances.

She ripped open Sam's letter with a hammering heart, causing Donna to lift both of her eyebrows, disappearing out of the room to surely come back with a much-needed cup of tea.

> _"Dear Ms. Mills_
> 
> _I fear that you have been the victim of a dreadful deceit. Dean was neither married nor mated. And while Dean had a friend by the name of Castiel, the gentleman is not an omega._
> 
> _Whatever harlot is trying to profit off Dean will not be able to do so any longer._
> 
> _We leave it to you to deal with the imposter, but we will take legal action if you don't resolve the issue._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _S. Winchester"_

Jody folded the letter and covered her face with her palms.

"Oh, this can't be happening," she groaned. She heard the chinking of china and then there was a warm palm on her shoulder.

"There, there, Jody," Donna said and Jody looked up at the friendly face of her assistant. Donna prepared a cup of tea and pushed it into Jody's hands before she took a seat opposite her. "What is going on? You've had this haunted look on your face for the last two weeks."

"Dean is dead," Jody said and the words were followed by a pained whine. "Oh god, Donna." Donna didn't say anything, but her face was pale and slack with shock.

"Does Cas know?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. Jody shook her head, which had Donna grab her arm. "Jody…! He _must_ know!"

Jody nodded wordlessly. Donna slumped in her chair and cried quietly to herself. Jody knew she had to tell Castiel that Dean was dead, but she didn't only dread having to be the bearer of bad news.

The brutal truth was that Dean's death posed challenges to Jody not only as a person but as the headmistress of this school. She couldn't keep Cas in her school if nobody paid for him. If Roman found out that they missed out on an entire month of tuition and would most likely lose this month too… he would use it as ammunition. Jody felt the thin ice beneath her feet splintering.

Jody took a deep breath, collecting her courage and rose from her seat. She patted Donna on her shoulder, which was answered by a hiccup, then she left the room.

Castiel was in the gardens, surprisingly involved in a game with the other girls, letting himself be chased through the tall grass by Becky and Hael, while Bela cheered them on.

Jody felt the sorrow amplify. The happiness on Castiel's face would soon disappear and there would be nothing but hardship before him now. But Jody couldn't change it.

"Castiel?" she called softly. Fortunately, she had been heard and Castiel put down Hael, who had climbed on his back once she caught him. "A word?" The smile slipped off Castiel's face, but he still exchanged some words with the girls that had them smile, before he stepped back into the house, following Jody into one of the private studies. She turned around and found Castiel looking at her with a composed expression.

"He's dead," he said. "That's what you're going to tell me." He held himself stiffly, his hands clenching at his side, none of his slowly growing omega softness visible in his features.

"I'm so very sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Castiel only nodded sharply, his lips pressed together. Jody sighed, shaking her head. "And I'm sorry that you had to find out through me. It's wrong that you weren't informed right away. I noticed that Dean stopped paying your tuition, so I asked around and…" She took a deep breath. "Dean died on July 24th." Somehow, Jody had expected Castiel to break down in front of her, to wail and deny it. But he was stiff and somber, his eyes glassy but his face and body rigid like a statue in church.

Hard.

"I understand that you are not here to offer compassion, but to ask for payment for my stay here," Castiel said and Jody wanted to deny it. Dean's death hurt and she knew how horrible it was to lose a husband. She had compassion, but she also knew that the world didn't take a break to allow for mourning. It hadn't for her and it wouldn't for Castiel.

"Will you inherit Dean's fortune now that you're widowed?" Jody asked, even though she knew it would be difficult when the Winchester family didn't believe that Dean had been married in the first place. "Or will the Novaks pay for you?"

"No," Castiel said, his voice rough, looking at the floor. "When I married Dean all of my belongings when to him. And the Novaks won't take me back, they'd destroy me." Jody lifted her eyebrow.

"That sounds exaggerated," she commented, which in hindsight was rather insensitive to say to a mourning omega. Castiel apparently felt the same because his eyes were hard when he finally looked up at Jody, some sort of emotion cracking through his stony façade.

" I would rather perish, homeless and penniless out on the streets than suffer the torture of my family again," he said, shocking Jody into silence. "When I presented, my father and older brothers argued that they should let heat fever take me and claim that it was pneumonia that killed me. It was both tenacity and chance that I lived long enough to meet Dean." Jody had read enough novels and newspaper articles to know that it was easy to hide the death of an omega. But to think that a high society family like the Novaks would rather have their son dead than suffer the indignity of him being a male omega? That was dreadful to imagine. She remained silent, not sure if it was out of shame or of shock. Castiel took a moment to collect himself before he continued speaking: "I don't have a lot of possessions with me, but some are valuable. Maybe if they are sold my husband's debt can be settled." He lifted his head and nodded at Jody. He then excused himself and left the study. Jody heard the door to Castiel's room click shut some moments later and then there was silence.

* * *

The news of Dean Winchester's demise spread through the Mills School For Distinguished Girls like a curse. Almost like the first cold wind of autumn, it swept the warmth out of the rooms, leaving behind nothing but haunted look and whispers.

"Will you stay? Where will you go? What happens to you now?" where the questions that Castiel answered with nothing but a gentle smile. Instinctively, the girls understood the consequences to Castiel being a widowed but unmated omega. They understood it better than Jody.

Jody knew that she should write him a good letter of recommendation and send him on his way. Maybe she could talk to some of her friends who would get him a placement.

She looked out of her window that showed down into the street. Castiel was out there, dressed in his coat, hair styled the proper men's way. He was carrying a chest, leaving in the direction of the village square.

Selfishly, Jody found herself thinking that Castiel would to alright. He might be an omega and penniless, but he was still a man. But Jody knew that it wouldn't change anything. At the end of the day it wouldn't matter that he dressed a particular way or presented himself a particular way. As Donna had said: the machine was the same, no matter the chassis. And the stamp in Castiel's legal documents didn't lie: he was an omega.

"This is going to be so tough for the poor fella," Donna, who was also looking out of the window, said. Jody looked away from the window. "I hope he finds a place that gives him a chance…"

A place that gave him a chance, despite the prejudice. A place that would offer sanctuary.

Jody angrily crossed out Castiel's entry in her book.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Jody to make up her mind. Maybe it was stupid and risky, but this was still her school and she wouldn't bend over for the dicks of the city council.

She called Castiel in when he knocked at her door. He put money on the table right away, without taking a seat.

"For what Dean and I owe you," he said before Jody could say anything. "I apologize that it's a bit short. I couldn't bring myself to part with my wedding ring." Jody looked down to his hands. Castiel was nervously rubbing his wedding band. "If you give me time to work up to selling it, please. I just need some more time."

"You can keep it, Castiel," Jody said, overcome by emotion. She cleared her throat and motioned for Castiel to sit. She took the piece of paper that was on top of the pile of bills and coins. It was the list of items he had sold to the pawn shop and she found it to contain basically everything that Cas had owned. She put down the paper and closed her eyes, composing herself.

"Castiel, listen to me," she started and opened her eyes, finding Castiel looking at her like he was braced for an attack. She lifted both her hands, her next words spoken gently: "I must apologize to you."

"What?" The surprise was evident on Castiel's face.

"I let my concern over what Dick Roman might say about the money override my compassion. And that wasn't fair to you. And for that I am so sorry," she said. Castiel didn't say anything to that, but his expression remained surprised. " This is my school and I've vowed to myself to do whatever was in my power to protect my students. And this includes you."

"But I can't pay. This is all I have," Castiel argued, motioning towards the pile of money. Jody nodded at that.

"I know and I can't keep you here as a freeloader. But I _could_ keep you here as a servant," she explained. "There is space in the attic for you and you could help out however you can, maybe tend to the garden, teach the girls botany, chaperone them." She could see Castiel trying to take it in, his expression going from shock to a small frown as he processed what he was being told. Jody lent back in her chair, folding her hands. "At the moment I can't pay you any wages, but you will have a roof over your head and food to eat." She paused, looking Castiel firmly in the eyes. "If you can stand the fall from grace."

Castiel was speechless, but eventually he bit his lips and nodded shakily.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice heavy with tears even though he didn't shed any, "Thank you for your kindness." Jody smiled at him, then she handed the money back to Castiel.

"I can't take this, Castiel. You should have some comforts," she said and when Castiel hesitated to move, she waved her hand. "Come on." Castiel finally took the money, putting it away into his coat's pocket. "Alex will help you relocate to the attic."

"Thank you, Ms. Mills," Castiel said once again, then he left.

Jody knew that no matter what happened now, she had done the right thing.

* * *

 

"No," Bobby declared in disbelief, when he had followed Jody's invitation to tea. They were watching Castiel down in the yard, raking leaves. Castiel hadn't bought back his belongings, instead spending some of his money to buy more practical clothes, fit for work around the house and in the gardens. Jody should have expected that. All of the clothes were men's clothes, apart from one simple black dress, which he wore to church. It was the only obvious sign of an omega mourning his alpha he allowed himself.

"It's true… Castiel is Dean's widower," Jody explained, watching Bobby's face change from shock to frustration.

"I knew he and that Castiel fellow were suspiciously close, but marriage?" Bobby turned to look to Jody. "It's not like Dean to keep secrets from his family like that!"

"Dean feared his family's disapproval," Jody told him softly and Bobby shook his head.

"His mama wouldn't have been happy with him marrying a male beta, that's for sure, but she loved the boy, so-"

"Are you playing dense on purpose, Bobby Singer?" Jody interrupted and Bobby frowned at her. "For god's sake, Castiel is an omega."

"No," Bobby repeated and Jody rolled her eyes.

"I have met the man," Bobby argued, knocking his knuckles against the window. "He's not an omega. He must have-"

"What, Bobby? Lied to me? Lied to _Dean_?" Jody challenged and Bobby shrugged helplessly. "He's spent the last ten years of his life trying to hide what he is. He's good at it, Bobby. But believe me, Castiel is an omega." Bobby started down into the yard, keeping silent as he thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" he eventually added, voice calm now. Jody pointed towards the table, where there was tea with rum waiting for them. Jody made sure to pour a bit of extra rum into Bobby's cup.

"When I wrote to Sam Winchester about it, he sent this back," Jody said and placed the letter in front of Bobby. He took the note, reading through it and then he sighed. "Bobby… I'm not sure what to do. I experienced how Dean and Castiel acted around each other. They were really, _truly_ in love. I just want to know if you have a suggestion. Maybe anything we can do so that the Winchester family won't leave Dean's widower destitute."

Bobby heaved a sigh.

"Sam is the lawyer of the family and as far as I know he and Castiel had mutual respect for each other. Maybe if Castiel writes to him…?" Jody nodded. She assumed that this was the best course of action.

"Honestly?" Bobby started again, "I'm not sure how well they'll take it. Castiel lied to them, not only about his presentation status but also about his marriage to Dean. And the Winchesters value loyalty a lot and are quick to offend when their trust is betrayed."

"Castiel had good reasons to hide that he is a male omega," Jody reminded him and Bobby held up his hands in a placating manner.

"I know, I know. Just don't get your hopes up," he advised and Jody agreed. She wouldn't, but she would try to set things right.

* * *

 

Jody was startled when she opened the door on a Saturday afternoon to none other than Lady Mary Winchester and her son, Sam.

"We have warned you, Ms. Mills. If you wouldn't take care of this little harlot, then we would," Mary told her sternly by way of greeting.

"I suppose you better come in," Jody said, sending a silent prayer of thanks to heaven that the girls were visiting the museum with their art teacher. She turned to Alex, who was coming down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh, Alex! Can you take them to the sitting room? I'll better get Castiel," Jody said.

"He's working in the kitchen," Alex explained then she turned towards Mary and Sam. Sam had his features schooled, but he did send Alex a polite smile, while Mary remained hostile.

"Please, this way," Alex offered diplomatically even though Jody knew that she must have realized who these people were. The moment the Winchesters were out of view, Jody ran towards the kitchen, startling Castiel.

"The Winchesters are here," she said, breathless and she could see the color drain out of Castiel's face. "Did you write them?"

"Yes, as you suggested."

"Mary Winchester is _very_ angry," Jody warned as Castiel took off his apron and tried to adjust his clothing.

"I didn't make any unreasonable pleas," Castiel insisted and Jody grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't mind your work. You're on break now. Put on your nice clothes, comb your hair and then deal with them. I'll come join you once I get a hold of Donna so that she can take over dinner preparation." Castiel reached out to grasp Jody's hand.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, then he hurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

"I cannot believe your audacity!"

It had taken some minutes to make arrangements, but apparently that was enough time to have Lady Winchester start shouting. Jody could hear her from the stairs and she hesitated to approach the upstairs sitting room.

"Our family thought we could trust you but clearly we were wrong! Dean gave you his friendship after you've been cast out. And how are you repaying him? You're trying to steal from him on such feeble claims!"

"Mom." That was Sam's voice. "There's no point in shouting." Jody took this moment to slip into the room, but decided to keep to the side-lines, though she did try to send Castiel an encouraging smile. When Castiel met her eyes his expression was pained, but his face was stoic when he looked towards Sam and Mary.

"Why would Dean have wanted to marry you? He could have had any girl! But you want to pretend that he took _you_ , someone unnatural?" Mary hissed. "There's no way he would have married and not told us the truth."

"I have prepared all documents. Our marriage license is in there," Castiel said and when Sam reached out, Castiel handed him the documents. Sam leafed through them, then he said he'd be right back and left the room. Mary didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Dean always had a big heart, maybe he pitied you. But at least Dean was clever enough not to give you the mating bite," she stated.

"It was a mutual decision not to mate," Castiel assured her.

"If he would have mated, then he wouldn't have been in battle! He could have stayed home!" Mary said and Castiel looked at her, without commenting.

Jody sighed to herself.  It didn't seem to matter what Castiel said or did, everything could be turned around for Mary to find fault in.

"I understand that you are grieving, Lady Winchester," Jody spoke up, "but you cannot blame Castiel for things that are out of anyone's control." Mary narrowed her eyes at Jody, but Sam chose that moment to step in.

"The marriage certificate is real, legal and verified. He and Dean were married in a private ceremony last year, witnessed by Charlotte Bradbury-Middleton and Benjamin Lafitte." Sam said and then he looked towards Castiel, his gaze hard to read for Jody.

"I can't believe it!" Mary interjected, "Dean would never do this to us!"

"Many couples elope," Jody said though that was clearly not what Mary wanted to hear from her judged by how she was glaring at her. Sam ignored his mother, his eyes still on Castiel.

"I also called the bank to check with Dean's accountants. May I remind you that all of your money and belongings became Dean's when you married him?"

"I'm aware of the laws," Castiel said, his voice patient but Jody could see how tense he was.

"If you and Dean had mated then you would have a claim to part of Dean's belongings. But since you only married and you are a male omega, you as a widower are legally not owed anything," Sam explained calmly and Mary smiled grimly at that. Jody wondered how she could stand feeling glee at Castiel's obvious misfortune. "Dean's possessions and wealth will either go to the Novaks or to other living relatives of Dean, which in this case, is the Winchester estate." Sam put the files on the table, pushing them towards Castiel. "Logically, we will contest the Novaks in case they make a claim." Castiel shook his head.

"They disowned me after my marriage. I had them sign a contract so that in case of either my or Dean's death no money would be given to them." Castiel pulled a parchment out of the manila folder in front of him, handing it to Sam.

Mary looked up at Sam and he nodded at her.

"So it's settled then," Mary said, rising from her chair. Startled, Castiel also rose. "Dean's belongings will all go to the Winchester estate. You don't get anything." Sam faltered at that, looking from his mother to Castiel and even meeting Jody's eyes. Gone was the lawyer and Dean's compassionate brother seemed to shine through, but only for a moment.

"I assure you, M-," Castiel stopped himself, "Lady Winchester. I don't want Dean's fortune." Mary stopped and turned to look at Castiel over her shoulder, assessing him. "As I informed… Mr. Winchester in my letter, I mean to beg only for two things." Mary looked towards Sam and he gave a minute nod, a sign for Castiel to continue:

"One is the house that I bought with my own money. It's an old house out in the country. We wanted to move there after the war." Mary snorted at that, though Jody could see the pain flash through her eyes. "The second object is a golden locket." There was silence for a long time, but eventually Mary lifted her head.

"No," she said calmly. Sam and Jody both shifted uncomfortably but Castiel was still, his expression unmoving. "You won't get anything, Castiel. The legal situation is clear. All you have to rely on here is my charity and I don't have any to spare for someone like you."

Maybe Mary expected more of a reaction out of Castiel. Maybe she wanted him to plead and beg, break down and cry. Just like Jody had expected back when she had delivered the news of Dean's death. The lack of a reaction only managed to bring fury to Mary's features.

"How could Dean ever abandon his family for such a heartless creature," she said, shaking her head in disgust.

"I am not heartless," Castiel said, his voice quiet, almost soft. "And Dean didn't abandon you." Mary pressed her lips together at that, eyes shining with pain, but she remained silent. "If you can't give me the house, then I hope you will give me the locket at least?" Jody knew Castiel well enough now to see how the stony façade cracked slightly. "Please. It was a present. It is invaluable." Here Mary actually barked out a laugh. "It's not a monetary value I mean. It is not real gold, it is not made of gems, it wasn’t expensive. It's a trinket but it's important to me." Mary didn't react to that, merely staring Castiel down. "Dean might have taken it to Europe with him. Please, don't deny me having something to remember Dean by."

"Dean is gone," Mary said, her voice wavering, heavy with anguish, then she dropped to a whisper: "You get _nothing_."

She turned around, leaving the room in quick strides. Castiel didn't even try to stop her, but when he finally turned to look at Sam and Jody, there was utter despair on his face. So much raw pain that even Jody felt suffocated by his grief. She opened her mouth, willing herself to say something, to comfort him, but Castiel schooled his expression. It was like the shutters of a window being slammed shut and it made Jody want to scream. Castiel's expression was polite now, and even though his eyes were shining with tears, he managed to keep his voice steady:

"Thank you, Jody, for allowing me to see to my private matters."

"Castiel…," she whispered.

"I should return to work now." He nodded at Sam. "Good-bye, Mister Winchester." Speechless, Jody watched Castiel leave the room, then she turned towards Sam, who looked just as shaken and uncomfortable as she did.

"Why is this happening?" she asked, not able or willing to keep her emotions at bay. "Dean and Castiel loved each other, they were _devoted_ to each other! Castiel is grieving and he doesn't ask for much." Sam lifted his hands, but Jody wasn't having any of it. "How can this be happening?!" she shouted.

"It is difficult, I know," Sam said, aiming to sounds diplomatic and gentle. "My mother is grieving and she is taking it out on Castiel. Even though Castiel has deceived us he doesn't deserve this." Jody heaved a sigh and wiped at her eyes. "Both of us know Castiel. He and Dean have been friends for around 10 years now. I had… suspicions that Dean was interested in Castiel, but a relationship between an alpha and a beta male? It didn't seem like something with a future. I thought it merely a dalliance. Dean's always been known to… philander."

"Dean told me that he was convinced you and your mother would disapprove of his match, which is they only married. It showed that Castiel wasn't just a dalliance, as you say, but the love of his life. But he still cared enough about your opinion to not mate without your blessing. And this is what it led to," Jody said gravely. She sat down on the couch, rubbing her forehead.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll look into this. For Dean's sake. Whatever Dean felt for Castiel, why he chose to hide his marriage, he at least would want his best friend to be taken care of," Sam said. Jody smiled tiredly at him, then she bid him good-bye. She heard the front door open and Alex wishing him a good day.

"I take it didn't go down so well?" Alex asked when she poked her head into the sitting room. Jody was tempted to just lie face down on the couch, but this wasn't the time to be melodramatic.

"Sadly, no," she said, then she heaved herself up.

"Castiel is in the laundry room," her daughter whispered and when Jody looked at her, she noticed how Alex' eyes were glossy. She brushed her hand over Alex' head.

"Get yourself a cup of tea and some cake, sweetheart," she said and Alex nodded, then she left the room. Jody took a steadying breath, then she went downstairs and to the back of the house, where the laundry room was located. Jody took the couple of steps leading down into the room, finding Castiel sitting on the floor, back rested against the cupboards, staring at nothing. Jody didn't say anything for a long time and neither did Cas.

In the end Jody said: "take your time."

It was probably the best thing to say in this terrible situation. Castiel lowered his head, squeezed his eyes shut and shed the first tears Jody got to see.

* * *

 

Nothing much changed. Castiel continued to be patient and kind with the girls and while his smiles were rarer, the girls rejoiced whenever they got to see one of them.

When Castiel eventually simply soldiered on, Jody began to understand just how little she knew him. Even though she had seen how composed he could be, she had expected him to fold under the pressure and grief. She feared that he would simply wither and waste away, maybe even die of pining sickness like the tragic omega heroines in the movies and novels. But Castiel was stronger than that.

Jody dared to ask him about it once, when he was efficiently folding laundry. "Dean is dead, but there is no other path than onwards." Somehow those words had pierced into her heart, resonating with what she had etched into her soul back when her husband had died. You carried on. Another day, another week, then it was another month, another year.

It never really went away, but at least you learnt to work around the emptiness.

* * *

Sam's visit came as a surprise, just as out of the blue as the last time and Jody had to bite back a comment about the Winchesters not having a phone. It was a couple of weeks after their last disastrous meeting.

"I'm sorry for showing up without prior announcement, Ms. Mills. May I speak with Cas? Uh, Castiel?" Sam asked and he seemed shy and unsure, but there was something about him that made Jody nod.

Soon all three of them were settled in the downstairs living room, this time Castiel was still in his work clothes, but Sam didn't comment on that.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me," Sam said and Castiel nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Winchester," he said and Sam lifted his hand.

"You don't… You can still call me Sam," he insisted and Castiel remained silent but he nodded. "I went to check out the house you bought. I wanted to have a look at it since it was now in our family's possession, but I also wanted to see if Dean might have left documents there that weren't in his city house."

"Sam," Castiel interrupted and Sam looked up from the files he was pulling out of his bag. "I'm not sure I want to be told… Thinking about the future I lost is painful. And to know that I will never see that house again…" he trailed off, unable to finish. From what Jody could tell, Sam was genuinely compassionate about it, his expression soft.

"I understand. But I found Dean's journals and dozens of letters to me and mom that he never sent. I haven't gone through everything yet, but I know now that Dean really loved you and that he had every intention to mate you."

Jody breathed a sigh of relief. When she looked at Castiel however, he seemed to be unable to process what he had just heard.

"I know that me believing you doesn't mean much, because in the end mom has the last say-" Sam continued hastily, but Castiel shook his head.

"It means everything," he insisted. "Thank you, Sam." Sam seemed touched by that and he showed Cas a small, happy smile, but then he seemed to recall something and reached into his bag. He produced a small velvet pouch and handed it to Castiel. Castiel looked at it with confusion, but then he opened the strings and let the object inside drop into his palm.

It was a golden locket.

"I found it in Dean's belongings that were sent back to us," Sam explained gently.

Jody watched how Castiel opened his mouth, but failed to speak. Instead he opened the locket and Jody saw that it held a picture of him and Dean. Castiel put both hands over the locket, closing it gently. Without another word he started crying, managing a breathy "thank you" between sobs.

Jody felt a weight lift off her chest. Finally, Castiel could cry freely about his loss and finally had something to remember his husband by.

She had to wipe some tears out of her eyes, then she smiled at Sam, who seemed pretty emotional about the whole scene as well.

"You did great," she whispered and he nodded.

* * *

 

Castiel wasn't magically fixed just because he had that locket now. Of course not. But Jody started to worry a bit less about him.

And with Castiel's strength bolstering Jody's own courage, she set about to change the school according to her wishes. This was her home and her dream, so she would do whatever it took to make her dreams come true. She would push for an expansion of the education program. Maybe she'd lose some of the "distinguished" girls, but that just meant that she could take some other girls in exchange.

"It's a wonderful idea," Castiel told her, when she told him her plans. "You already changed my world for the better. I'm sure you will continue to change it for more omegas." Jody had to laugh at that.

"You're actually a sap, who would have thought," she said, then she tapped the plans of the house. "I think we should get to work."

* * *

 

It was a cold, bleary day in December, almost half a year after Dean's death, when she got a phone call from Sam. He sounded breathless, his voice rough but the worlds were like thunder:

"They found him! They found Dean! He's _alive_!"

Jody's legs almost buckled under her and she had to hold on to the edge of the table and carefully lower herself down into the chair.

"What…?" she dared to ask, fearful that she would wake up from a hallucination or a daydream if she spoke.

"He's in a bad state, but he's alive," Sam repeated, urgently.

"I… I must tell Cas," Jody said, almost as if in a daze and she slowly rose from her chair again.

"No, Ms. Mills, please wait," Sam pleaded and that made her snap out of it. She frowned at the telephone as if Sam could someone perceive her confused expression through it. "Dean is… Dean is out of his mind. Trauma. They don't know what exactly happened to him, but… but it's messed with his head. He doesn't seem to remember anything, he doesn't react to anyone but to lash out in anger."

"Dear God," Jody whispered, hand covering her mouth.

"He does cry for Cas though. He repeats that he has to get back to him," Sam said and Jody could hear a small sob on the other end of the line. "God, Jody," Sam said, breaking decorum. "He only ever said Cas' name. When they asked him to identify himself once he reached the lazaret. He could only rattle off Cas' name. Castiel Novak. As if that was the only thing he could remember."

"It's okay Sam, it's okay. You found him," Jody told him gently but Sam was breathing heavily into the receiver, probably crying.

"Only because one of the nurses did some research and finally managed to get in contact with someone who didn't just brush her off with an explanation that there had never been a Castiel Novak, or that he was dead. They finally put the puzzle together that they were dealing with Dean Winchester, husband of Castiel Novak."

"But he's alive at least, Sam, there's always hope," she assured him. While she tried to console Sam, she saw a car stop in front of the house opposite the school. It was peculiar since the house stood empty while their owners were away to spend the autumn and winter in warmer regions. Maybe someone had rented it.

Then she saw Mary Winchester get out, before she and the driver helped a bundled-up man out of the car, the driver carrying him up the stairs.

"Uh, Sam? I think your mom just brought Dean here," she said.

"What?"

"I have to call you back," Jody told him, then she hung up. The door rang when Jody was halfway to Castiel, who was currently in the kitchen. She could see him stand in the open door, frozen.

"It's almost as if… As if I smelled Dean," he said, his eyes wide. Jody quickly headed over to him, grabbed him and pulled him to the door. He didn't resist and didn't say anything when they opened the door to Mary. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, her expression serious but also pretty haggard.

Castiel followed her without prompting.

Jody wasn't asked to accompany them, but she decided to do it anyway. Castiel had forced himself to calm down, even though he must have realized what was going on. The all filed into a room on the ground floor.

At first she didn't recognize him. Dean was seated in an armchair, almost drowning in blankets. He looked thin and sickly, not like the strong and proud alpha that she knew. He was growling softly, but stopped once Castiel stepped into the room.

While Jody gasped in shock, Castiel approached him at once. Dean looked up, eyes clouded over, but he still turned towards Castiel as if he was the sun and Dean was starved for warmth.

"Cas," Dean said. "I have to get back to Cas." Castiel hugged him without reservation.

"Everything's okay. You're home," he said over and over until Dean melted in Castiel's arms and started crying.

"I missed you, I missed you!" he wailed, "I'm so sorry, Cas! I'm sorry that I got lost! I got lost. I don't know where I am." Jody had to bite her lips and when she heard a sob from her side, she saw that Mary Winchester had collapsed into the chair standing by the window, covering her face with her hands, trying to hold her own tears in.

"You're home, Dean," Castiel told him once again. "And your mother is also here." Dean stopped crying, obviously perking up. Castiel looked over his shoulder to where Mary was sitting, nodding at her when she looked at him, her hands dropping from her face. She jumped up at once and Castiel stepped away from Dean to let Mary embrace Dean. This was probably the first chance she got to hug her son without him being mad and thrashing around. Castiel watched for a moment, but then he quietly slipped out of the room. Jody followed right away, seeing Castiel slide down the wall in the corridor, face covered by his palms. Jody sat down next to him, to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"How are you, kid?" she asked.

"I don't know," Castiel said, his words a bit muffled by his palms. "I'm shocked. But I'm so happy that Deans alive that it _hurts_. It hurts so much." Jody reached out and wrapped her arm around him, letting him lean on her.

"I know. But you'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

 

In-between working on The Mills School For Omegas (she wasn't entirely sold on the name yet), Jody observed what was happening in the house across the street. Nobody expected Dean to make a sudden miraculous recovery. And he didn't. It was a long and difficult process, but Dean was slowly getting better.

Castiel spent most of his time in Dean's company, helping his husband get better. Sometimes Jody could see them in the windows of the house, Cas taking care of Dean, and then slowly inching outside of the doors. Dean couldn't move much, required crutches, but he was smiling now, slowly putting on weight and returning to who he used to be. The bombing had left very little scaring on him aside from a gash in his leg and some light burning on his shoulder. And if there were invisible scars? Well, Dean knew how to hide those well.

Jody was happy to let herself be distracted by the progress in the Winchester household, even though she was eager to make progress of her own too.

According to Sam and Bobby, Mary and Cas were slowly learning to come to terms with each other as well. She apologized to Castiel for being so cruel, but Dean was still pissed at her for it.

"Grief is no reason to treat Cas this way," he had argued hotly, "you knew Cas, mom! You _knew_ him! You should have trusted him! You should have trusted me!" Jody thought Dean was right, but Mary was doing what she could to make up for it. Cas, for his part, was grateful.

"For every good day, for every good emotion," he told Jody when he was in the school to give botany classes. Dean was sleeping after a long, emotional conversation with his mother. "I'm grateful."

Jody ruffled his hair, making it stick out in every which way.

* * *

 

Three years made a whole lot of a difference.

Jody was glad to see all the people who had come together today to celebrate the opening of The Mills School for Educating Omegas. They had put tables and benches out in the garden behind the new building. They had gone through a round of speeches and Jody had enjoyed how Roman and the other alphas at city council had to grit their teeth and praise the acclaimed project. Now that they had eaten their celebratory meal and were working on dessert, it was time to raise her glass again.

"Breaking with a long tradition was difficult," she said. "There were enough opposing voices and lots – and I mean _lots_ – of sleepless nights." The crowd chuckled at her exaggerated grimace. "But it's done now," she said with a gentle smile. "The school for distinguished girls will continue on, as it was, as long as it is needed. But this new school? It is an investment in the future. My dream come true." She looked down at the tables closest to her.

"I want to again speak my deepest thanks to the Winchesters for their generous donations and faith in me," she said and saw Mary and Sam raise their glasses, matching smiles on their faces.

"And I want to thank Dean Winchester in particular for coming to me with what seemed like a preposterous idea. Allow a male omega to join our school. I thought I was mad for agreeing to it, but to be honest? It was the best risk I ever took." Dean grinned at her, showing her the thumbs up with his free hand, the other was holding on his infant daughter, who was dozing, pressed against his chest.

"And I want to thank Castiel Winchester, my bright pupil. The male omega I took a chance on and who changed the world for me. Thank you Castiel, for your strength and endless compassion. They proved to me that I too can do it." She smiled down at him gently and Castiel returned the expression. "Cheers!"

Everybody echoed it and Jody saw how Dean leant closer to Castiel, whose radiant smile lit up his entire face, to press a kiss to his lips.

Little Claire slept on despite the noise. Maybe one day, she would join the school too. Because Jody knew that if there was one thing the world could need more of? It was kickass Winchester omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was my first attempt at outsider POV fic, thoughts, feedback, con-crit are welcome~

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* 
> 
> I suppose you've read the tags and my author's note, if not and you're shocked, scroll to the top and then come back down here to let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow. ♥♥


End file.
